


Intervention

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor can't seem to make it through combat without being knocked out or worse and no one can understand why. Dagna has answers, but the truth behind them is worse than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

Inquisitor Lavellan is thought of as an indomitable force of nature, cutting through foes viciously and effectively with ease. Though in recent memory she seems to have hit a wall.  Josephine began to insist the Inquisitor take entire days rest due to a possible burn out, and the Commander agreed with her assessment, noting several times when he needed rest from templar duties to overexertion. Meetings with dignitaries were put on hold for times whens he was feeling better, but even the rest did no good. 

Cassandra could scarely believe it when Iron Bull returned from an outing in the hinterlands and told his chargers that he'd seen his Kadan fly when they took down a Dragon because the Dragon swiped her with his rear leg and sent her into a skid. The beasts head was mounted in the main hall, had it really sent the Inquisitor flying? It was a humorous thing to think about, the elf flying through the air at great speed and kicking up dust and water did bring the occasional chuckle to anyone that thought about it.

That sentiment was gone when the Inquisitor returned to Skyhold in terrible shape. Her Warden armor was in shambles and her axe was missing its edge. She was bleeding all over but walking under her own power, her reaver abilities keeping her upright for the entire trek back to the castle. Even The Iron Bull couldn't persuade her to let someone carry her back and she loved him.

"How does this keep happening? She can't be made of glass all of a sudden!" Cassandra blurted out. The Inner circle wanted answers. Were they losing the Inquisitor before their work could be done? "She used to be unstoppable and now she comes back to Skyhold looking like she's been mauled."

"I don't even believe my eye sometimes. She's been using her shield like an expert, but that Vinsomer had her for lunch. We barely made it out of there" Iron bull was amongst the concern. He cared greatly for his Kadan, even now he fiddled with the necklace she made him to signify their emotional commitment to each other. "Even when it's not High Dragons she's been downing healing potions like water. I don't like this at all."

 

"We need her. She is a symbol, a wonderful woman, and the most capable to defeat Corypheus." Josephine said, "But how can we find out what's wrong with her if she hasn't change anything about her approach?"

The door to Jospehine's office opened behind Bull. In walked Dagna, the Archanist of the Inquisiton, responsible for crafting and enchantment of their gear. "To answer your question, she has changed her approach." She said in her always pleasant voice.

"What do you mean, dagna? She has the same armor and Axe she's been using for Months." Cassandra replied.

"That's just it, that's not the same armor she's been wearing, it's new." Dagna's tone seemed to drop into one of someone admitting guilt. "I...She...She made new armor, I'd say three...four...three weeks ago. She said something about making her clan proud or something. The Axe got a rune and the armor was new, it was so cool! But that's why she's been so weak looking recently."

"What do you mean? New Armor is usually better?" Iron Bull questioned Dagna's assertion.

"Well I studied the armor, what's left anyway, and I the axe and they share one thing in common. They're both enchanted to allow more damage in exchange for increased output. The edges are sharpened but the dull parts are hollow and on the armor the plating is light and the leather work is tight to make her arms go faster so she can-"

"In terms we can understand, Dagna?" Josephine asked, feeling a bit lost with the technical talk.

"Oh, Sorry. She made it so both of them make her less durable but more lethal. Combined together you could knock her off her feet with a hard shove. She made herself weaker, intentionally, like she doesn't want to last in combat. Almost like she's orchestrating her death on the battlefield and waiting for it."

The room was deathly quiet. "Are you saying..."Cassandra breathed out, "The Inquisitor is...trying to commit suicide on the battlefield?'

"Oh no...Her clan...They were wiped out a month ago by mercenaries...She made the armor after she got the letter with their fate...How could I have missed it?" Josephine was in tears now. Hearing that she was trying to make her clan proud by joining them after dying in battle was heartbreaking.

"We have to stop her. We can't let her throw her life away. We can't." Iron bull said, choking back his own tears. There was no way he was losing his Kadan any time soon, not if he could help it.

 

Later that evening the Inquisitor made her way up from the infirmary to rest in her comfortable bed. Her wounds were healing slowly but she would be fine ultimately. She moved slowly up the stairs to her door and then up the stairs to the bedroom. She could see the silhouette of Bull's horns on the wall and she smiled, happy to know he was waiting for her. what she wasn't prepared for was to see Dagna, Josephine, and Cassandra along with him. "What's this?" she asked.

"Kadan...we need to talk." Bull said as she walked over to him by the bed.

"About what, is everything ok?" Inquisitor Lavellan asked.

"You tell us. We've noticed you've been less efficient in combat lately. You're only just now getting back from the healers." Cassandra said. "Dagna told us about your armor and weapon. We...We're worried about you, Inquisitor."

"Why's that?" Lavellan asked.

"Because it's made to take damage at higher rates than usual. You made it after your clan got wiped out so you'll be easier to kill..." Iron Bull said, walking over to her, cupping her face in his big hand, "I can't lose you Kadan, you're the best woman I know, and you're better alive than dead."

"Wait, what do you mean take damage more?" Lavellan asked, "The list said berserk adds 100% damage from all sources!" She blurted out.

All eyes in the room turned to Dagna, "Well yeah, you take 100% more Damage from everything in exchange for a boost in offense."

Inquisitor Lavellans's jaw dropped, "I thought that meant my special moves had 100% damage added! Why did you let me make myself 200% more vulnerable to damage, Dagna?"

"I wasn't there when you made it! I was busy working on the Samson Rune!" Dagna shouted in her defense.

Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Jospehine were all speechless. The Inquisitor wasn't on a suicidal path to ruin, she'd gotten armor and weapon abilities mixed up in the worst possible way.

The next day, Dagna personally saw to it that The Inquisitor had new Warden armor that had defensive oriented abilities, and a new sword that helped her guard better and a world damning crisis was officially averted.


End file.
